A wide variety of different types of cables are utilized to transmit power and/or communications signals. In certain types of cables, it is desirable to separate internal cable components. For example, certain cables make use of multiple twisted pairs of conductors to communicate signals. In each pair, the wires are twisted together in a helical fashion to form a balanced transmission line. When twisted pairs are placed in close proximity, such as within the core of a cable, electrical energy may be transferred from one pair of the cable to another pair. Such energy transfer between pairs is undesirable and is referred to as crosstalk. Crosstalk causes interference to the information being transmitted through the twisted pairs and can reduce the data transmission rate and cause an increase in bit rate error. Interlinking typically occurs when two adjacent twisted pairs are pressed together, and interlinking can lead to an increase in crosstalk among the wires of adjacent twisted pairs.
In order to improve crosstalk performance, separators (also referred to as separation fillers, fillers, interior supports, or splines) have been inserted into many conventional cables. These separators serve to separate adjacent twisted pairs and limit or prevent interlinking of the twisted pairs. However, conventional separators are continuous along the length of a cable and, as a result, reduce the flexibility of the cable while increasing materials cost. Additionally, in some cables, external shielding is wrapped around twisted pairs to limit or reduce electrical interference. However, the presence of shields further increases the stiffness of a cable. Cables that are stiffer are typically more susceptible to induced signal loss during processing, packaging, and installation. Additionally, cable installers typically prefer relatively flexible cables when available. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved separators or separation fillers for use in cables. There is additionally an opportunity for separators or separation fillers that improve or enhance cable flexibility.